dudethatsmyghostfandomcom-20200223-history
Lolo Calorie
Lolo Calorie, better known as Lolo, is the rich, spoiled daddy's girl of Beverly Beverly High. She gets nearly everything she wants (thanks to her rich father and Adrian) and is incredibly rude to the people around her, even her friends (to an extent). She is insanely popular at school and constantly surrounded with friends. Personality Lolo is actually considered to be fairly cute, but as soon as she opens her mouth, anyone can tell that she's an uptight snob. She does everything in her power to make sure that the "losers" of Beverly Beverly High don't win anything ever (e.g., manipulating fellow students so she can win a school presidential election). Spencer Wright can't stand her on account of how cruel she can be to anyone she doesn't like. Interestingly, she's almost as narcissistic as Billy Joe Cobra is, but she doesn't make up for it the way Billy does. instead, she's even more self-absorbed than the pampered rock star. Her narcissism is, more likely than not, a side effect of being spoiled by her incredibly rich father. However, despite her nastiness, Lolo isn't always pure evil in a designer dress. She is sometimes seen chatting with her friends about shopping or driving around in her limo, and occasionally even participates in school activities such as the talent show and signup day volunteering. (of course, she bribes Ponzi so she can win the former and gets pranked by Spencer during the latter). When she temporarily falls in love with Spencer in "Lolo In Love", she is incredibly clingy and assertive. Even if Spencer doesn't want to go out with her, she takes him everywhere and insists he go with her on vacation. However, she isn't a better person because of this: she is still very mean to Rajeev all the while. Rajeev's Crush One of Lolo's most common problems is Rajeev. Rajeev has a major crush on her, and he can't see a single flaw in Lolo's pretty face, even when she is being mean to him. This makes him hit on her more than she can tolerate. He does everything from buying his own JTT tickets as an excuse to flirt with her to putting on a personal concert - with Rajeev-style Bollywood flair - to get her to fall in love with him. His romancing never does actually work, but his efforts are admirable and well-suited for as demanding a girl as Lolo. Despite his unappreciated persistence, Lolo says she "doesn't really hate him...somewhat", showing that she might actually be somewhat flattered by Rajeev's courting. Appearances #Billy Joe the Scholar #School of Rockers #The Ghost of Spencer Wright #Axe Maniac #Billy Do Joe #Billy Blob #True Party #Best Day Ever #The Candidate #For The Birds #Lolo In Love #Reality Showdown #A Place in The Sun #House Of Horrors #Zombie Love #Merman #Escape From Beverly Beverly High #The Substitute #Cheer Up #The Hat Trivia *Her full name, Lolo Calorie, is a pun on "low calorie". *Despite her popularity, she doesn't seem to interact much with beloved Mallory. Category:Character Category:Antagonist Category:Love Interest Category:Girls Category:Villains Category:Zosterophyllopsidas Category:Beverly Beverly High Students